Shinigami Bride
by Shin Oe
Summary: The 3rd Division Captain, Shinryu Oe has a secret...her little bundle of joy.  What does Ukitake-taicho got to do with the lady captain and why is he visiting her home?  Abarai and the rest of the gang can't help but wonder why...  UKITAKE X OC
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own BLEACH! Tite Kubo does and I ENVY him for it! Hahahaha! This is my 2nd BLEACH fanfiction and I hope you guys like this. The names of my OCs are somewhat the same. HAHHAHA! If you've been following my stories, you'd notice I use the same names…like CLAMP does with their characters. Anyway, don't mix things up! They're not the same people. This is a NEW fic and REFRESH your minds…empty them and join me as we discover what lies ahead -

**CHAPTER ONE: SECRETS**

* * *

><p>The sun rose early that day and the 3rd division's vice captain ran out of her apartment in haste knowing that if she once more arrive late, her superior will not like it in the least. She has been giving lots and lots of reasons for days now – from helping old people to saving cat spirits… And knowing her captain, she's probably at her limit. She used shunpo and arrived just in the nick of time. She fixed her uniform outside her captain's office and took a minute to catch her breath. "Here we go…" She knocked twice and said in a cheerful sing-sang voice, "It's me, Oe-taicho! I'm coming in!" She opened the door and was smiling quite brightly when it faded. No one is in the room. A fellow shinigami passed by the hallway.<p>

"Ah! Odashima-fukotaicho! Oe-taicho called in sick today!" A small man with a bald head informed as he ushered several documents to a nearby table.

"MOU! And just when I decided to be on time!" She pouted and went to her officer. She slumped herself on the comfortable seat and sighed. Lazily, she checked the table for documents and realized that she has finished all the pending files that were sent yesterday. "And now what! No one to talk to. No one to annoy…" She tapped her fingers on the desk and immediately stood up. "I'm going out! Hajime!" The bald officer poked his head into the office. "I'm leaving for a few hours. I'm finished with paperwork and I'm leaving you in charge." In a rush, she didn't give Hajime any time to respond.

Ever since the Winter War ended, it has been boring. It's not that Fuko Odashima – the current vice captain of the third division, wanted war. It's just too silent for her taste. No one has been sent to Karakura town for 3 years now. She has had the pleasure of visiting the real world back when she was just a low ranking shinigami-in-training and when the rebellion arose. Yes, she longs to go back. What with all the cute and colorful stuff that has caught her eyes. She has a personal shrine in her apartment just for the things she brought back from the small city.

As she trudged along the streets of Sereitei, she saw Abarai Renji, the 5th Division Captain. She immediately called for the captain. "Abarai-taicho!" She trotted and stopped in front of the redhead.

"Ah! Odashima-fukotaicho. You're…not with Oe-taicho?" Renji looked about for the 3rd division captain. "Where is she?"

"Sick. I'm on my way to take a look at her." Fuko grinned.

"Skipping work?" Renji knew well enough. He used to skip paperwork himself back when he was still a vice captain.

"I finished my work yesterday." Fuko answered a matter-of-factly. They walked side by side. "How is your division these days, taicho? I heard you've been training them hard."

Renji shrugged. "There is nothing much to do in these peaceful times. The only one busy is Soifon-taicho." He sighed. "Been training them hard to prepare them for battle if there's to be a sudden attack. We'll never know…"

"I see. That's good…" Fuko smiled and looked about before asking, "Uhm…is…Hisagi-taicho okay?"

Renji raised a brow at that. "Shuhei is fine…" He looked curiously at the blushing young vice captain. "So you like Shuhei?"

Fuko blushed like a tomato. "NO!" She pouted.

"Yes you do…" Renji teased, laughing.

"NO I DON'T!" Fuko shouted.

"You don't what?"

Fuko immediately hid behind the tall redhead as she was now 2 times redder than before. Right in front of them stood Hisagi Shuhei carrying a sack of rice and topless in that manner. "I…I don't…I don't…"

Shuhei chuckled at the weird reaction. "What's up, Odashima-fukotaicho? Are you well?" He looks at the young girl curiously. "You look at little…troubled…"

Renji held his laughter and helped the young vice captain. "She's fine. We're on our way to visit Oe-taicho."

Fuko stood straight and stared at Renji. "We are?"

"Yes, we are." Renji answered, grinning.

"But I thought you're on your way to the training grounds?" Fuko asked in confusion. She stopped and already forgot about her embarrassment.

"There's got to be something else than being sick. Heh! Besides, I heard from Kyoraku-taicho last night that Ukitake-taicho's visiting Oe-taicho today…" Renji grinned. "You hear a lot of things when you visit the bar, Odashima-chan…"

"Things like?" Fuko's curiosity was peaked. She saw Renji motion his hands as if to say, so and so. "So you're saying my taicho isn't sick?"

Renji gave off a knowing smile. "Nope. I'll just be passing by and then I'll go to the training grounds."

"If my taicho's not sick, then why didn't she work?" Fuko continued asking more to herself than to the two tall men. "It's unthinkable that she'd let something as a visit prevent her from going to work? Besides, Ukitake-taicho can always visit her in the office."

Hisagi smiled. "Odashima-fukotaicho…"

Fuko was once more reminded of the presence of Hisagi Shuhei. "Uh…hai, Hisagi-taicho…?"

"There might be little reason for Oe-taicho to miss work…but one of them should include important occasions." Hisagi explained as the three of them walk closer to a courtyard surrounded by high walls. He has left the sack of rice with one of his men before they went off leaving the main street earlier.

"Is it Oe-taicho's birthday?" Fuko asked excitedly. The two men shook their heads with a smile. "Aw come on, guys… Why can't you tell me?" She groaned.

* * *

><p>Shinryu Oe, the 2nd daughter of the 3rd Regent of Sereitei paced about the gardens, worried. There is more than her paperwork at stake in her current situation and even though she knows well that pacing about won't help much, she indulged herself in an action that might give her calmness even for just a few minutes. After having accomplished her dream of being a shinigami captain and having to do it in less time than most of her comrades, she is now faced with a problem.<p>

She has a secret. Not many in the Oe Household even know about this secret…let alone people outside their walls. Shinryu Oe has a son.

"Oka-sama!"

Shin's worries immediately vanished as her son ran to her. "Ryuushiro." She called and opened her arms for the boy to be enveloped. "I miss you so…" It has been a month since the boy was sent to her mother. Being in the Gotei 13, her time with her son was cut off and she doesn't want Ryuushiro to be alone. So, she scheduled for Ryuushiro to be with her mother every other month so as not to interfere with her work. "Have you been a good boy?"

The handsome silver-hair boy beamed at her mother. His long pigtail behind him swung to and fro as he hugged his mother ecstatically. "I am always good, Oka-sama." He chuckled as his mother tickled him. "WAhahahahaha! Oka-sama! Oka-sama! Yamette kudasai! Hahhaah!"

Shin carried her son up and snuggled him. "Gomen, neh… Okasan is very busy."

Ryuushiro kissed his mother on the cheek. "It's okay, Oka-sama. I understand."

"Shinryu-sama."

The voice of her attendant took her attention. She turned to see the captain of the 13th division standing behind the servant. Her heart began beating fast immediately. She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Ukitake-taicho…"

Jyuushiro Ukitake was then motioned to go and enter the garden. He can see the boy in the 3rd captain's arms. He smiled. "Oe-taicho." He greeted when he's but 2 steps away from the woman.

Shin really doesn't know what to say. It wasn't her idea to invite the man into their house. It was her father's. She almost groaned at the thought. She was about to strike a conversation when her son beat her to it.

"We have the same hair." Ryuushiro laughed and reached out for the 13th captain's long tresses.

"Indeed we have." Jyuushiro chuckled. He thought it would be impossible for him to visit the Oe Household in his lifetime. There has been a lot of misunderstandings and mistakes that it seemed out of the question to visit this courtyard. But he is now standing here. It was all thanks to Kyoraku, he thought. Well, technically…it was a problem that his bestfriend started after all…

"Oka-san…who is he?" Ryuushiro pointed at the tall man with silver hair like him.

Shin feels like hyperventilating. She smiled nervously and kissed Ryuushiro. "Now, now… Since you've just arrived, I want you to go and take a nap. When you're awake, I'll tell you everything. Okay?"

Ryuushiro frowned at first but chuckled when his mother kissed him in his ticklish area. "Alright, Oka-sama." He kissed his mother and as soon as he was brought on the ground, he ran towards his attendant. After a few moments, they were gone.

Jyuushiro smiled. "I see that you've taken him as your own. I am very grateful."

Shin gritted her teeth. "He is mine, Ukitake-taicho." She looked about making sure that there is no one in sight. "My sister died giving birth to Ryu…I raised him. Ryuushiro is my son." She said in a very serious tone.

"I am sure your father has already told you why I'm here today." Jyuushiro replied.

"If you're here to take him away from me, then you have to kill me first, Ukitake-taicho." Shin replied without humor. "My son will stay with me. No matter how many times father talks about me having to share Ryu with you…I will never consent to that."

This troubled Jyuushiro. "He is my son too, Oe-taicho."

"No, he's not." Shin replied. This time, she has lost all sense of holding back. "You've impregnated my sister, went off and left her without saying anything… What makes you think I'll consent to you being MY son's father! You who can't even walk out of your division for so long or fight…you can't give my son a proper life!"

Jyuushiro himself lost control at such heavy accusations. Years of holding back the damn of emotions broke. "Your sister did not tell me she's pregnant! She disappeared and never even sent back the letters I sent her! It was your father who informed me of this knowing that I was not to be blamed! I was protecting the realm and you know it! And you, Oe-taicho… No matter how much you push the fact that you raised him, named him even… You are not my son's mother!" He immediately realized his mistake and was sorry for it. He could see the woman's eyes filled with tears. He hates seeing women cry. "I..gomen…I didn't mean to…"

Shin wiped her tears immediately. "You come into my home and mock me? I might not be his biological mother… But I raised him. I am the only mother he knows and cherishes! You can't take him away! I won't let you!"

Jyuushiro closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He stared at the woman in front of him and marveled at how she resembled his deceased betrothed. "Oe-taicho… It is clear that you were not informed properly as to why I'm here…" He stared at the woman who is standing firm and glaring at him. "I was requested by your father to give you a proposal."

"Proposal of what?" Shin asked, still very angry.

Jyuushiro swallowed hard. "Of Marriage."

* * *

><p>Fuko Odashima, Abarai Renji and Hisagi Shuhei seated themselves in the receiving room of the large mansion. Their eyes looked about, no one seems to want to start a conversation. They were too overwhelmed by the furnishings. A few minutes later, a servant appeared and informed them that they should leave.<p>

"Did you tell her it's her vice captain?" Fuko asked.

"Yes, my lady. By Shinryu-sama is now currently talking to someone. I'm afraid that Lord Oe wants her uninterrupted." The servant bowed sincerely. "I will inform her of your visit."

As the three of them exited the front doors, Fuko snorted. "Something important, huh? What could it be? I'm itching to know…" She gave the two men a grin that says, 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Without a word, the three walked to the other wall making sure no one's watching. They climbed up and found themselves atop the roof overlooking the gardens.

"And…there she is…" Fuko pointed out at the figure walking out of a vine canopy followed by the 13th Division captain. "And…Ukitake-taicho?" She turned to the two males who are grinning.

"Just as I thought." Renji chuckled. "I won the bet, Shuhei. I told you Ukitake's after Oe-taicho…"

Shuhei snorted. "You only said that because Kyoraku-taicho said so… And it doesn't count." He crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm not paying. You cheated."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Fuko shook her head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Odashima-fukotaicho… Ukitake-taicho is wooing your captain." Hisagi Shuhei explained.

Fuko immediately laughed out loud. "Ahahahah! Oh guys… Ukitake-taicho's in it for sure. Captain doesn't want weak men. She hates spineless idiots and adores warfare. You think Ukitake-taicho has a chance?"

Renji smiled. "Ahh…chibi-chan… Ukitake-taicho might not be all macho and stuff like that but you forgot one thing… He's one of the two oldest captains that never left the Gotei 13 hundreds of years ago… If that's not strong, I don't know what is…" He shrugged.

"It's true." Hisagi added. "I sparred with him once. I can't even touch a hair. He's a master of Shunpo and in a different league than us. He's also very intelligent." Hisagi paused for a while and looked at the girl. "Don't tell me you guys only want macho types… In that case…" He jokingly posed a masculine stance. "I'm macho!"

Fuko didn't know how to react. _Is he trying to tell me something? _Her mind ran amok. But, she shook her head and once more turned her attention to the garden. "Let's listen then."

Jyuushiro followed a few steps behind. "I am very serious, Oe-taicho. Please, think about it. It's for the good of your son…" He paused. "…our son."

Fuko's eyes bulged at what she heard. She turned either side and saw the two men gawking. _Taicho has a son! WITH UKITAKE-TAICHO!_ Her mind can't take any more information for one day.

"It can't be…" Renji whispered unbelievingly. "Ukitake-taicho is actually THAT bad?" He gave the other officers a shocked look.

A/N: Can someone please **REVIEW? PRETTY PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2: Twins

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own BLEACH! Tite Kubo does and I ENVY him for it! Hahahaha! This is my first ever, JYUSHIRO UKITAKE Fanfiction and there might be OOC. Again, please do not kill me about the OOC. And yes, I love Jyuushiro much…much…much. Hope you like this 2nd Chappie. Ja matta~

**CHAPTER TWO: TWINS**

* * *

><p>"Our son?" Fuko raised her eyebrow as she stared at her captain…no…not captain – her friend. "You're telling me that you have a son with…with…" She tried hard to utter the name. "…Oh by the heavens I can't even mention his name!" She waved her hands in the air. "I always thought he's the boy-next-door type…the, the I-can't-really-ask-a-girl type! And here I found myself corrected! He's a bad boy after all! Looks can really be deceiving!"<p>

"Will you calm down?" Shin sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you but it's a secret. He is the father of my son."

Fuko observed her friend.

"I'm telling the truth. If you are not going to believe me, then that's your choice." Shin skimmed through the pages of the folder she is checking.

"How can you be so calm when the wedding is tomorrow?" Fuko settled down in front of the desk and blushed. "Then comes the honeymo-" A loud slam on the table shut her up.

"DO you mind? I'm working here." Shin glared at her vice-captain. "What will happen, will happen. I'm too tired to even care anymore. Please finish your report by tonight so that I won't be having a hard time catching up after tomorrow's absence." She explained and once more continued her reading.

* * *

><p>The wedding was held in the Oe's Mansion. It was so simple that only the closest friends and family members attended. Only a couple of Captains and the Vice-Captains were asked to attend. And when it was time for the bride and groom to share a kiss, they did it by simple touching their lips. Many think it to be cute. Matsumoto on the other hand said it was boring. But everything went well enough for everyone to believe.<p>

It has been months now since they were married. Nothing is different. Still, Ukitake Shinryu despite fulfilling wifely duties like cooking lunch and eating it in the 13th Division office doesn't talk much with him except when Ryuushiro is present. Even living in a single manor doesn't change a thing. Even sleeping in the same chambers…in the same bed…

Jyuushiro Ukitake sighed heavily as he drinks afternoon tea with his best friend, Kyoraku Shunsui just outside his room facing the manor's garden. "I don't know what to do anymore, Shunsui… I know that I feel better now that I have Ryuushiro to brighten up my day and to take care of, but…I feel like I'm imprisoning her."

Shunsui smiled ruefully. "Ahhh, Jyuushiro… She chose this herself. I'm sure she already knew this to happen. Don't insult her by saying she didn't even think about her present situation before agreeing to marry you. It just means that her mother instinct kicked in when little Ryu appeared. So…don't you find it sexy?"

Jyuushiro coughed out some of his tea. He immediately wiped his mouth. "Shunsui!"

Shunsui laughed loudly. "HAHAHAH! You shouldn't be ashamed, Jyuushiro! After all, she is your wife. Have you even reminded her that her DUTIES aren't ALL fulfilled yet?" He saw his best friend turn red and sighed. "You shouldn't give her all these freedom. She works like a man, acts like a man…except with little Ryu. Besides, I know she understands that this is a give and take situation. You provide Ryuushiro-kun safety and a healthy youth… What do you get in return? Don't tell me you married Shin-chan just to be close to Ryuushiro…" He gave his friend a serious look. "Coz if you did…you'd be torturing yourself, my friend."

Jyuushiro looked out into the garden where his son is playing with an attendant. The shinobis under the command of the 3rd regent played tag in slow motion just so their little master can catch them – a very rare sight indeed.

It's his day off today. It was a pity that Shinryu is at work, he thought. He shook his head at that and turned back to his friend. "Of course not… I didn't marry her just so I could get the chance to embrace my son."

Shunsui frowned. "You're killing yourself then… You shouldn't." He took a sip. "You agreed to marry her just because she looks like Ukyo…"

"It's not that…" Jyuushiro's brows furrowed and his fists tightened. Kyoraku knows too little of the truth despite being there, he thought. "I…I wasn't really thinking much when we were younger… As you told me before, I was too excited and…clumsy…"

Shunsui raised his head to listen carefully at the sudden change of his friend's tone. "What do you mean?"

"Shin's going to kill me if she knows…" Jyuushiro closed his eyes emphasizing how serious he is with this sudden confession. He took some time to think and stared back at his friend before saying, "Actually, Shunsui…when you asked the regent to betrothed me with his daughter and I agreed to it… I thought it was Shinryu…not Ukyo." He saw the horror in Shunsui's face. "But! But…I know it was my fault for not reading the parchment completely. I was…infatuated with Shinryu even before the three of us; me, you and Ukyo went out every weekends just before the winter war." He explained. "I take it you didn't know I was referring to the other twin…when I raved about how I love her…"

"But…that means I messed things up!" Shunsui exclaimed but stared and waited for his friend to explain further. "How?"

"When you first introduced us, I liked Ukyo… She is everything a man could ever want…graceful…beautiful… A perfect wife." Jyuushiro paused, took a sip and continued. "A few days after that, I visited the academy for new recruits because I was asked to be in the panel for the next draft of officers. Shinryu was there. I didn't know it was her…I thought it was the same person – I thought it was Ukyo. And I was amazed by her determination. I fell in love with her strong form…her graceful way with the sword…her intelligence…" He sighed and stopped.

"You fell in love with Shinryu thinking she was Ukyo…" Shunsui continued quietly. "I see…" From there, he could pretty much sum up what happened. "Ukyo was raving about you… She was in love with you through and through… And you raved about her…not knowing it was Shinryu you were raving about… And I…I was a fool not to see that. I was so blinded by your unusual behavior. My best friend was in love and I was so happy that you finally found a woman that you'll cherish…" He smiled ruefully. "It was a grave misunderstanding…every single day we talked about Ukyo…you were actually talking about Shin-chan…"

"I was…and was oblivious to it too." Jyuushiro sighed heavily as he raked with hair with his fingers. He went in to fits of coughing and when he stopped, he looked at his son who is still playing with the shinobis. "I used to run after her back when she was still in the academy." He saw Shunsui raised a brow. "Yeah… I was so in love with her that I'd excuse myself from meetings just to get a glimpse of her…"

Shunsui laughed and pointed at his friend. "That's why you were always SICK that time! Even Unohana started worrying and ordered medicine for you. Now…after 127 years…I know the reason…"

"Gomen, Shunsui…" Jyuushiro laughed a bit but continued. "I…I'd try to talk to her…and she'd address me with great respect. I once even brought dangos just so we could eat it together and chat… But she was so serious and avoided me all the time. So different from the times the three of us are together every weekend…" He smiled. "I thought, oh…maybe she's very aware of what might happen to her or me when people start rumors about a captain courting her… And I admire her for that. I did… She's always so proper."

"You know…there's really something wrong with you liking women who lash at you…" Shunsui shook his head slowly. "It's not good…Jyuushiro…"

"No. I just… Well, I eventually got the answer as to why she seems so different when we meet in dates than when I talk to her in the academy…" Jyuushiro mused on. "Two years after the winter war, I visited her knowing that she was safe… I would've wanted the marriage before the war but…when I bid her well a few days before everyone was dispatched, I saw that she was determined to see things her way. So, I left everything to fate respecting her independence. I mean, she was 20 years old… I was once young and I understand the raw vigor." He sipped his tea smiling. "Her hard work paid off and she was promoted to the rank of captain having produced her bankai and saving several vice captains. I talked with her the morning before the ceremony to congratulate her and to ask her to set a date for our marriage."

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>The room is silent and Jyuushiro seated himself on a pillow. The shoji doors were opened beholding a view of the magnificent garden. The sudden slide of the door took his attention. He immediately stood up welcoming his beloved. Her hair is now longer and slightly unkempt. It was normal considering the war just ended and she was one of the key people who helped with patching up Sereitei.<p>

"Ohayo, Ukitake-taicho." She greeted.

Jyuushiro smiled. "Ohayo, Oe-taicho." He saw her smile at that. She must be so proud of her accomplishment, he thought. They both seated facing each other.

"Please don't call me that yet… I'm still just a shinigami with no title…not till later…" Shinryu chuckled softly. "Anyway, Ukitake-taicho…what have you come so early about? How can I help you?"

Jyuushiro fiddled with his sleeve not knowing how to start. After a while, he cleared his throat. "I'm here to remind you of our agreement. I know it's been years…" It's been 40 years… He saw the woman looking weirdly at him. "I mean…I'm here because of the proposal…" He blushed.

Shinryu stared back in confusion. "Agreement? Proposal? I'm sorry…but I can't seem to remember any…"

Jyuushiro sighed, finally giving up. "I should wait till tonight then… I am so sorry to…somehow trouble you just before your promotion…" He slowly stood up thinking that it'll be best to leave it later. He doesn't want her to worry about other things – their wedding date for example.

"Oh…of course." Shinryu stood up as well, all smiles. "I'll be seeing you then? Father invited all of Sereitei if I recall…"

Jyuushiro beamed. "I'll see you then." He marveled at how the woman is blooming. He understands well how many hurdles in the academy this woman went through and was failed in every exam all because her father prevented the path to becoming a Shinigami captain. She is of noble blood and she is expected to marry within the noble families. Ukitake thanked his stars that he pronged from a noble line. But sudden events of her heroism made her father decide to let her have a rank. I have to assure the regent tonight that it doesn't bother me, he thought as he left the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

"That night, I went to see the regent first… That's why I left you with Nanao-san." Jyuushiro continued. "I reminded him of the proposal, that it's time to set a date and that I am very happy with Shinryu's achievement. I told him I don't mind that she's a part of the Gotei 13, just to assure him. That is when I found out that I was betrothed to Ukyo and not to Shinryu." He looked at his friend. "That's why I drank the night away…"

Shunsui closed his eyes as the truth dawned on him. He was minding his own business at that time…thinking that Jyuushiro just wanted to celebrate. He knew it was unusual…but his friend already acted unusual since he fell in love so he didn't take it as a problem. "But I thought Shin-chan chatted with us that night… And that is when you guys…slept with each other…"

Jyuushiro shook his head. "No…it wasn't Shinryu…"

Shunsui's jaw dropped. "It was Ukyo…" He placed his cup on the floor. "She knew all along, didn't she? She knew you love her sister…she took advantage of us – being too busy with work and being oblivious. She knew you were raving about Shinryu because I talk to her all the time thinking you were talking about her. Ukyo-chan must have been very…very jealous at that time…" He looked at Ryuushiro who is now playing by the pond. "So Ryuushiro is Ukyo's son…not Shin-chan's…"

Jyuushiro nodded. "And I'd be damned if Shinryu knows about this… I can't tell her I slept with her sister thinking it was her…"

"That's a sure way to die…" Shunsui agreed, whistling. "It's like telling her… Since I can't get in your pants…I'd do your sister who looks like you…" He winced. "And then, you're really gonna get killed."

Jyuushiro chuckled at his dilemma. "I honestly don't know how to explain it to her. I love her so much…that every day I live with her and leave the truth untold…I feel so guilty that it's eating me alive." He sighed.

"OKA-SAMA!"

The shout took the attention of both men. Shinryu just arrived in the garden. The woman took the boy in her arms and swung him around in laughter. Shunsui smiled at this. "I think you should choose when you're gonna tell her… It's better to tell her and get whipped than lie to her all your life. Besides, it wasn't your fault."

"Even though…" Jyuushiro sighed. "It was because of my stupidity that all this happened."

"You're trying to fix it, Jyuushiro… Nobody's perfect. Don't be too hard on yourself." Shunsui patted his friend's back and stood up. He called to his childhood friend, "Oi, Shin-chan!"

Shinryu looked towards the direction of her room – their room. She saw her husband and Shunsui sitting on the porch. "Ah… Ryu…you didn't tell me that your father is at home…"

Ryuushiro pouted. "He told me to play alone since he was coughing non-stop this morning, oka-sama…" He looked towards his father. "Is Oto-sama okay?"

Shinryu suddenly became worried. She has been asking Unohana ways to quell the coughing. It frightens her to know that Jyuushiro could die of it if he doesn't take his medicines daily. Sometimes, he coughs at night and refrains from making too much noise as to not wake her. But she was already awake and was really worried but she can't do anything…she's afraid of hurting his pride. "Oto-sama will be fine…" She assures her son. She headed towards the two captains with Ryu in her arms. "Shun-kun… Jyuushiro…" She greeted and put Ryu down. The boy immediately went to sit with his father.

"How's work?" Jyuushiro asked, smiling. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder as the boy seated himself next to him. "I heard there are new recruits as of late…"

Shinryu smiled back. "They're a handful." She paused and sighed. "Fuko found one recruit from Rukongai who is quite the specimen. His name is Kenzo Akai."

"Ahhh…the redhead everyone's talking about…" Shunsui remembered rumors of a plus making it through the academy's examination without any formal training. "You better not take your eyes off him though… I've been visiting Kurotsochi-taicho just for information and I'm not liking the results…"

Jyuushiro turned a worried look at his wife. "Always make sure you're not alone in lessons. This Kenzo Akai shows signs of hollow spirit. I was told to research on the topic to find out the possibilities that this…Kenzo Akai is linked with the Numero Sexta Espada from the late winter war."

"I am fine. Soifon-taicho has ordered her special ops to man my division in case something happens." Shinryu merely answered as she seated herself at the edge of the porch and started pouring herself a cup of tea.

There is silence once more until Ryuushiro tugged at his father's hakama. "Oto-sama… I think I know what to ask for… Did you remember that you promise to give me something last month on my birthday?"

Jyuushiro hugged his son. "And…?"

"Yatta! You remembered! I know what to ask for now!" Ryuushiro laughed and turned to his uncle. "Oyaji… You guess!"

Shunsui scratched his beard acting as if he's trying hard to guess. "Hmmm…a toy?" The child shook his head with an excited smile. "Hmmm…what could it be… A sword?" The boy laughed but shook his head. "Hmmm…a horse?" At last, he said, "A girlfriend?" Everyone laughed.

"No, no… NO!" Ryuushiro laughed and looked up at his father. "I want a brother!"

Shunsui's cup clashed on the floor. Jyuushiro went into a fit of coughing. Shinryu who was filling her cup totally forgot about what she's doing. She snapped back when she saw Jyuushiro look away. Hurriedly, she placed her overflowing cup on the tray and smiled at his now confused son. "Ry-ryuushiro…my dear. I think it's too early for you to…have a brother."

Ryuushiro pouted. "But…but oto-sama promised me…" He looked up at his father who is still looking away.

Shinryu's eyes turned to slits. "Oto-sama…" She glared at her husband who is now looking at her. "…our SON is asking for a little brother… What do you think?" She motioned her eyes to say, "Yes…it was your idea…now deal with it."

Shunsui is now laughing hard inside his head. He watch Jyuushiro in amusement as his friend clearly is lost for words. He stood up, ruffled the boy's hair and said, "I think your mother's right, Ryu-kun. It's hard to find good little brothers these days… It'll take years…can you wait?"

Ryuushiro smiled at this and gave a curt nod. "Of course!" He looked up at his father. "I will, oto-sama… I will wait. Just promise me that I'll have a little brother…" He begged.

Jyuushiro looked down at his begging son who's sporting two puppy eyes. He winced and looked up at his wife who is blushing furiously and clearly doesn't want the task of explaining as she busied herself with the teacups.

"O-NE-GA-I…" Ryuushiro emphasized. "I won't ask for anything else…"

Jyuushiro looked at Shunsui who shrugged as if to say, "Give the boy what he wants…" Jyuushiro looked up to the heavens for an answer. Easy for him to say, he thought. At last, he sighed. "As long as you can wait…"

"YATTA!" Ryuushiro stood up and bounced about.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: RYUUSHIRO! So kawai! Yes, I will put a link of him when I have time to sketch. So yeah…watch out for that one. Ja matta~ **REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spouse

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own BLEACH! Tite Kubo does and I ENVY him for it! Hahahaha! This is my first ever, JYUSHIRO UKITAKE Fanfiction and there might be OOC. Again, please do not kill me about the OOC. No reviews for this one yet... PLEASE...GIVE ME REVIEWS!

**CHAPTER THREE: SPOUSE**

* * *

><p>Shunsui sniggered and saw that Shinryu is very uncomfortable. "Uh…Shin-chan…can you walk me to the gates?" Shinryu accompanied him and as they were walking towards the gates he said, "You got your work cut out for you…" He laughed out loud.<p>

Shinryu playfully punched her friend's arm. "Damn you, Shun-kun! Stop it! You know well enough what our marriage is about!"

Shunsui just gave a lopsided grin. "Do I? Come on, Shin-chan… Jyuushiro's not that bad… He's a fine father and he is not hideous! What more is there to ask for? You just got yourself a sought-after bachelor…for hundreds of years!" He stopped walking and eyed the woman. "Or is it because you still haven't got the chance sleeping with him? Awhhh…does little Shin-chan want a book on Sex Ed 101?"

This time, Shinryu punched the fellow captain with no restraint. Shunsui took the punch but not with his face…with his palm. "Now, now…no need to be violent…" He shook his index finger. "Listen, what is there to hate? You guys are now a couple…you should be thinking about things like children. Don't lie to me and say that it's all for public show… If it is, then why are you blushing?"

Shinryu gritted her teeth. "Again, for the thousandth time… Our marriage IS only for convenience." She is trying so hard to hide her blush – which is futile.

Shunsui sighed and let go. He stood up and headed for the gates. "Convince yourself that, Shin-chan… Besides, isn't it motherly instinct to please their children? Well, good luck pleasing Ryu-kun this time!" He said in a sing-sang voice as he waved and exited.

* * *

><p>The very next day, Shinryu went with her vice captain and close friend, Fuko. Last night, Jyuushiro's coughing was terrible. They're now in the market to look for the herbs needed for his medicine. She got a new list from Unohana. It is her day off and she's making haste knowing that she should prepare lunch as soon as she gets home. The market is crowded but with the help of her uniform, the people give her special treatment. When they already got the herbs, they headed back to her home. Our home, she thought.<p>

It was Jyuushiro's idea to separate from her family. She understands this well. She actually admires him for it despite putting a fight at first and reasoning out that Ryuushiro must be well-protected. True to his word, her husband accepted and even housed the shinobis of her family. The manor is big and it didn't surprise her that a captain of the Gotei 13 could own such a luxury. Besides, her husband has been a captain for hundreds of years. The feeling didn't sink in well with her. She's basically only 68 years old and her husband is… I should ask Shun-kun about his age, she mentally noted. Nonetheless, her husband's action shows that he didn't marry her for influence…or to get hold of any political footing. It also shows a trait she admires in a man – Jyuushiro has principles.

"Neh, Shin-chan…" Fuko started. She calls her captain that when they're alone. "Haven't we bought several of these a few weeks ago?"

"Jyuushiro needs more." Shinryu answered worriedly. "He was coughing non-stop last night. It sounded terrible… I saw the linen sheets stained with blood early this morning."

Fuko got worried but smiled. "I'm so happy… You're so in love with him. I was so worried when I learned that you have a son…and with Ukitake-taicho nonetheless! But when I saw you guys in your wedding, I was soooooo…determined to find my own Romeo! You guys are an inspiration!" Her friend immediately stopped in front of a flower shop they're passing by. "Uh…are you okay?" She put a hand on Shin's shoulder to look at her closely and saw tears spilling out from her eyes. "Oh my god! Are you okay!" She panicked. "What's wrong?"

Shinryu smiled despite the tears. "I…there's nothing wrong…there's…..there's…." She broke down. She can't take lying to everyone every day especially to her friend. "I…there's something…I need to tell you."

There, in front of the river just outside Sereitei Shinryu confessed everything to Fuko. They both just stared at the flowing water until Fuko laughed.

"What a story! I mean…gods… It turned out quite fine, right?" Fuko smiled and hugged her friend. "Look on the bright side, Ukitake-taicho is a good man…and a good father. And look at what you're doing! You're worrying about him. It just shows that you guys are learning to be in love with each other."

"He loves my sister, Fuko…not me." Shinryu explained.

"I don't mean any disrespect…but your sister's dead." Fuko said flatly.

"Hey!" Shinryu warned.

"Really, Shin-chan! Stop dwelling in the past!" Fuko snorted and crossed her arms in front of her. "You think Ukitake-taicho married you just because you look like your sister? Do you honestly think Ukitake-taicho can do that? Come on!" She waved her hands in the air. "He can't even harm a fly!" She stared at her friend who said nothing. "Anyway, I won't tell a soul. And thank you for telling me. At least now, I can understand and even take a bit of your burden off your shoulders." She hugged Shinryu tightly. "Just promise me to give your husband a chance…"

Shinryu merely smiled.

Seeing how her friend is now well, she grinned evilly. "Now tell me…is he good in bed?"

WHACK!

* * *

><p>Jyuushiro paced back and forth. It's already 30 minutes pass lunchtime and his wife is not yet there. "Shinryu is never late…" He stopped and headed for the receiving area. He found several of his officers there.<p>

"Hai, taicho?" Kiyone immediately went to his side. "Is anything the matter? Do you need medicine?"

Jyuushiro shook his head and went back to his officer. After a few minutes, he got out once more.

Kiyone stood up and rushed to her captain once more. Several of his subordinates also got alarmed and waited for their captain to say something. "Taicho…are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Jyuushiro sighed and hesistated before he answered. "My…wife's not yet here." He said, exasperated.

"Oh! Oe- I mean, Ukita- I mean…Shinryu-taicho…" Kiyone blushed at her barrage of mistakes. "I…well…Uhh… Hey you guys!" She shouted towards the shinigamis who are passing by. "You go look for Oe – I mean, Uki…I mean…the 3rd division captain immediately!" She ordered. The shinigamis immediately run out of the division to look for their captain's wife. She turned back to her captain. "Ukitake-taicho…you should calm down. I'll send tea…please go back to your office."

"Arigatou, Kiyone…" Jyuushiro smiled kindly and followed his vice captain's order. He seated himself once more and looked out the window. "Where could she be? Since we got married…she was never late…not once." He decided to take a rest and found himself in dreamland.

Shinryu entered the office after knocking for so many times. She saw her husband sleeping. "I see…" She said to herself. "Gosh…he must be waiting for an hour now…" She cleared his table silently and arranged the bento boxes she has prepared. She was about to finish the flower arrangement when her husband mumbled something.

"Ahhh…Shin…Shin…" Jyuushiro moaned in his sleep.

Shinryu blushed so much she looks like a tomato. What the hell is he dreaming about? The idiot! She ignored it as she took a cake from her basket and placed it just beside her husband's bento. The door swung open and in comes Urahara Kisuke who is a close friend of her husband. "Kisuke-san…" She greeted.

"Ah! Shin-chan!" The former captain greeted. "I came to inform –"

"Shin…ah…Shin…ooohhh…"

In half a beat, Shinryu took the cake and shoved it in her husband's mouth. This shocked Kisuke. "He's just having a…nightmare….hehehee…" Shinryu explained pathetically.

He opened his eyes slowly. A sticky feeling awoke him. He touched his face only to feel said sticky stuff. "Wha-what?" He sat straight and looked quizzically at his blushing wife. "Uh… Shinryu?" He cleaned his face and recognized the stuff as cake. "What happened?" He turned and saw Urahara Kisuke's shocked face.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN: OH-KAY! A bit of funning... XD Thanks for supporting, **JOCEEEY**! Thanks so much for giving me batteries. Ja matta~ **REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


End file.
